1. Field
The invention relates to crank operated torque tools.
2. State of the Art
Crank-operated torque tools that have a tool-holding shaft with an offset portion and two straight end members forming a crank are known, as in German Pat. No. 429,058 of May 17, 1926. In that patent, a disc-shaped thrust piece is rotatably mounted on one end of the shaft, whereby an axial thrust can be exerted on the tool by pressing on the thrust piece and torque can be exerted on a tool held on the shaft by rotating the crank formed by the offset portion of the shaft. The thrust piece is permanently mounted on the shaft.
A known screw driver tool, see British Pat. No. 1,153,020 of Nov. 14, 1967, having a straight shaft with a screw driver formed at one end and a cylindrical handle at the other end is provided with a disc-shaped thrust piece that is adapted to be removably placed on the cylindrical handle. For this purpose, the thrust piece is provided with a stub shaft for insertion in a socket formed in the end of the handle. The pin is retained by a ball detent.
A screw driver having a shaft formed as an angularly oriented, L-shaped crank at its handle end has an elongate, rotatably mounted, cylindrical handle, see German Patent Application No. 2,149,188 of Oct. 1, 1071.